Who Wants to Live Forever
by 1-800-Pie
Summary: When a girl named Layla Briggs is saved by The Doctor and is discovered to be hiding some big secrets how will The Doctor respond?(first chapter is short and a little rushed, I will try to make future chapters better.) Enjoy! WARNING: SELF HARM, SUICIDE, AND MENTIONS OF RAPE! This is no longer a Jack x OC story, now it is a 10/OC story,... That Will be all *waves hand*
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares never end, they drag on and you have to hope you can make it through. I heard a scream ring out through the gloomy night sky, a woman. I just ignored it as I did with everything else that has happened in this world. I can fake a smile like a pro, after having an abusive father and now I'm stuck in a relationship that's abusive mentally; it comes as second nature. I walked through the allies slowly, praying that my boyfriend would be asleep by the time I got home. I heard a splash and I looked down to see my reflection, my jet black hair was dishevelled from crying and my green eyes were still gleaming with unshed tears. My slender figure was hunched over and my jacket was wrinkled.

I shook my head and kept walking through the alley, I knew the dangers but if anyone were to attack me with any luck I would be dead by the time anyone would hear my screams. Life, there was no rewind button to punch, there was only desperate attempts to lead a normal life. There's a man at the bar just a few blocks away from her little apartment, you could walk in there and he would be drinking his sorrows away. The man wasn't poor of money, no he was poor of heart and when he would leave at night he never could stand still. He told me one time that he drinks an extra drink a night for when I didn't come in, all because he knows was it's like to live within the confines of Hell.

Walking back out of the grimy and gloomy alley I let out a mournful sigh, no one there to kill me today. I walked a little further and my thoughts started to consume me, the depression I had fallen victim to had finally showed me the end. I walked to the bridge calmly, knowing this would be the last time my feet would touch these streets.

"When the bottom of a bottle can't wash away my sorrows there is only one option left. Goodbye to this cruel world, I was damned from the start." I started to get ready to jump but I stopped after hear a mechanical wheezing noise. Looking out of the corner of my eye I could see a man slowly approaching me, I couldn't make out his features though.

"Please, I don't know you but please come down… this is not the way to go and I am so sorry for whatever is making you do this to yourself. Please, don't let the enemy win." I looked at him and shook my head, how could he understand?

"Of course you wouldn't understand, this Hell is exhausting, I want no more of it." I looked the man in the eye. He stood there, watching me with big sad eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to jump when strong arms found their way around me.


	2. Sweet Freedom

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who, which is unfortunate… The song used it owned by Breaking Benjamin, check them out if you get the chance. I am sorry it's been a while but I have been very busy the last couple of weeks.**

"Why the hell did you stop me?" I was now snarling at the man in the trench coat and converse. I would have found this man attractive had he not tried saving me. I started to stomp away, angry and bitter. _Next time I'll just slit my wrists._ I shook my head and started running when I heard footsteps behind me, I knew it was the man, I just didn't want to face him.

"What's your name?" I heard him right behind me. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh and knowing the man would keep pursuing me I stopped and faced him.

"My name is Layla Briggs, although I wish it wasn't. Who are you then?" He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes as he shoved his hands in this pockets.

"Doctor." The answer was short, simple, blunt. I looked at him questioningly.

"Doctor who?"

"I get that a lot and it's just the Doctor." I shot him a glare and started to walk away again only to stop when I heard him follow me. I turned on my heel and shot him a glare whoever this Doctor was he was starting to get on my nerves and I needed to escape, immediately. I turned back around and immediately started running, didn't hear his footsteps but I kept running, I wasn't going to stop. I eventually reached my apartment, it was small and it was only big enough for one person. I threw my bag down on my couch and tried to catch my breath.

I had work in the morning but I wasn't going in, not to that cubicle farm. Call centers, you always have to pick up the phones and usually if you were in Customer Service like me, then you would get the screamers. They would scream at you even if you were trying to help them out, gotta love those calls. I wasn't going in, not even for a million bucks, I wasn't getting paid enough to sit on my ass and kiss other's asses while they held themselves up high, I fucking hate kissing ass.

I got up and groaned, realising how tired I really was I turned to my bedroom and with more effort than usual I pushed the door open. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sleeping, not too soundly though. A man plagued my dreams, he tried to help me but I would push his help away and eventually I met my ultimate goal: death. I awoke with a jolt and felt a chill run up my spine, why hadI turned down the mysterious man's attempts to help in my dreams?

The rest of that night dragged on, since I had no work in the morning I decided to blast my music, not caring whether or not it woke up the neighbors; who were also stoners who couldn't tell left from right. The first song that came on was my absolute favorite, _No Games_ by Breaking Benjamin. I danced a little bit but I mostly listened to it and closed my eyes, not daring to let sleep overtake me again I would get up for water every once in awhile.

"' _Tied to the needle, my drunk libido… My nervous ego, the faster we go.. You are an asshole, king of the castle! I am the meager, follow the leader!"_ As I sang along I heard a knock at my door, thinking it was my neighbors I stomped over and opened it, I was about to say something nasty but then I saw the Doctor standing there smiling like a child.

"Hello there, it took a while for the TARDIS and I to find you but we did it. Say, do you mind if I come in and grab a drink? I am absolutely parched!" Before I got the chance to answer he barged in and started searching high and low for my glasses.

"What the fuck dude? You really think you can just barge in here at three in the morning and snoop through my cupboards for my cups?"

"Well I thought it was polite to give someone who is thirsty water."

"Doctor if you couldn't already tell I am not concerned with etiquette now please leave before I call the cops. And it isn't very polite to just barge into someone's home without asking." The Doctor looked up and frowned. He was hiding something behind his back but I couldn't see what it was.

"You go ahead and do that and I will tell them about this," he held up the bag. I swore under my breath and tried to rip the bag away from him.

"That was a long time ago and I am not even doing it, I just didn't know what to do with it." The Doctor glared at me trying to determine if I was lying or not. There was a time in college when I tried cocaine, that was a one time thing though, I already told myself never again.

"I see… I have actually come to ask you how you were doing, after," he paused trying to choose his words carefully, "well… after the events of earlier." I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Why did you stop me, if you didn't then we both could have avoided this and meeting each other." The man in front of my look at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Then I would have had to live with a guilty conscious."

"And I still have to live through suffering," I mumbled silently, he looked at me and I could tell he knew what I had said. I looked away and thought about a time when I was younger, when I could play in meadows in the hills of Vermont and not worry, I didn't have to worry about anything. I longed for those days, those simple, simple days. Just then something crossed my mind, my boyfriend, Carter, wasn't home. Sure he was cruel and disgusting, but I couldn't help but wonder where he was. Ignoring the ramblings of the Doctor I looked behind me on the counter and found a note. On the note he explained he had packed his things and was leaving, he broke up with me over a post it note. I was free from him, the guy who I was afraid to leave, the guy who had raped me over and over again ruthlessly.

"Layla, you look happy and surprised."

"I'm free…" I couldn't help but hug the man in front of me.


End file.
